gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Raid on Gralia
The Raid on Gralia was a COG operation to take out a UIR radar station at Gralia in the Republic of Lauczi. It was planned and commanded by Captain Victor Hoffman. Order of Battle Crossing the Border When UIR forces began approaching Sarfuth from the Maigar Pass, Captain Victor Hoffman decided to take out the UIR radar station at Gralia so air forces could be used to ambush them. Major Baxter gave Hoffman unstated approval to carry out the operation, and ordered him to not get caught at all. Hoffman selected Pvt.Padrick Salton, Baz, Pvt. Sommers, Pvt. Bai Tak, and Pvt. Cho Ligan for the mission. In order to attack Gralia before the invasion began, the strike team would have to cross through neutral Maranday without being detected. Sommers drove a truck with Hoffman in the passenger seat, and the rest of the team hiding in the back. They crossed the Sarfuth-Maranday border with no problem, but were stopped at a checkpoint on the border of Maranday and the Republic of Lauczi. Luckily, the guards found no problem and allowed the truck to pass through to the Republic of Lauczi.Gears of War: Unseen Destroying Gralia Five kilometers from Gralia, the commando team hid the truck and proceeded on foot through the forest, led by Bai, the stealthiest member of the team. Once the reached the fence of the radar base, they hid in the forest along the perimeter while they scouted the defenses. Pad climbed into a tree to provide cover for the others, and Bai and Cho cut through the fence to enter the base. Bai slit the throat of the one guard near the radar pylons, and the rest of the team entered through the hole. Hoffman, Baz, and Sommers placed the explosives while the Pesangas kept watch, and had just finished wiring all of them to blow when they were noticed. They ran for the fence, and Pad shot out a searchlight the Indies were using to keep track of them. Once they got onto the other side, Hoffman ordered Sommers to trigger the explosives, even though they were still close to the base. The explosion knocked them forward through the air, but no one was injured. Hoffman contacted control and informed them that the radar station had been destroyed, and that they would remain radio silent until the returned to Sarfuth. Escape to Sarfuth and Aftermath They returned to the truck, and went off road to avoid any UIR patrols. Helicopters were dispatched to find them, but they reached the border of Maranday. The guards there were on alert, so Hoffman ordered Sommers to drive right through the checkpoint. They crashed through the gate, but the guards opened fire on them, and began calling for backup. Hoffman, under orders to leave no witnesses, ordered the team to open fire, killing all three guards. They drove along a riverbed until they reached the town of Senio in Sarfuth, and Hoffman contacted control to let them know they had returned safely. Maranday lodged a formal complaint with the COG, accusing them of violating their neutrality. Col. James Choi was angry with Hoffman and Baxter for launching the operation without his approval, but he was also now able to use air forces to ambush the UIR forces approaching Sarfuth. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events